harry potter contre les vampires
by Auctor
Summary: allez lire, y a le resumé dedans[SUSPENDU]


Harry potter contre les vampires

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartiens mais vu que je suis pas chiant je vous révèle un truc : dans la fic il y a... un vampire maintenant démerdez-vous avec ça, et on fait une fic sérieuse(plus ou moins) donc ne vous attendez à vous fendre la pêche (enfin, je sus toujours moi, donc on n'est jamais sûr...)

Résumé : Voldemort s'est fait de nouveaux alliés, mais Harry aura un protecteur particulier contre ces nouveaux ennemis.

Note : cette fic est la première de toute une série ayant un personnage commun.

1 : l'annonce et le protecteur

Harry était en train de retourner la terre pour un motif à peine explicable et à peine expliquée : il avait marmonner qu'il aimerait bien que la vaisselle puisse se faire toute seule et les Dursley avaient pris cela pour une invitation à faire de la magie et donc le voilà affairé à retourner tout le jardin jusqu'à ce que la tante Pétunia le rappelle :

Pétunia : Viens ici, toi ! On doit te parler.

Et une fois arrivé dans le salon.

Vernon : Ce soir j'ai un dîner d'affaire très important avec mon patron et il n'est pas question que tu viennes tout faire tomber à l'eau pour des raisons quelconques ou pour tes amis et si jamais quelque chose d'anormal se produit pendant la soirée nous te renverrons de la maison sans ménagements

Harry : Mais c'est injuste !

Dudley : et si on parlait de la façon dont tu utilises le fait que Sirius Black soit ton parrain pour avoir ce que tu veux ?

Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de Harry : s'il était consigné dans sa chambre pour la journée, au moins il n'aurait pas à faire des corvées stupides, il fut ainsi enfermé dans sa chambre à attendre patiemment la fin de la soirée tandis que les Dursley discutaient tranquillement avec les invités, les « bonnes manières » des Dursleys n'avaient pas changées : Toujours aussi obséquieuses (si vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire et ben vous chercherez, hein ? Oui, oui Shinji je te repasse l'ordi) il pouvait entendre distinctement Dudley réciter les formules de politesses qu'il avait appris par cœur, ce qui ne le surpris guère, ce fut que la tante Pétunia ne disait rien du tout, les discussions allaient de bon train quand soudain on frappa à la porte.

Vernon : Restez ici je vais voir qui c'est... Oui ?

A ce moment, un inconnu prit la parole :

-Nous voulons parler à Harry Potter.

Patron : Mais mon cher, vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici !

Vernon : Non, vous devez faire erreur il n'y personne du nom de Harry Potter qui habite ici.

-Nous savons qu'il est ici, nous voulons juste lui parler.

Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont l'inconnu avait dit « juste lui parler » mais l'oncle Vernon était bien connu pour sa non-convivialité :

Vernon : Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, maintenant partez !

Un second inconnu prit la parole d'un ton excédé :

-S'en est assez ! Nous vous avons dit que venions voir Harry Potter et ce ne sont pas de simples moldus qui vont nous en empêcher !

Ces dernières paroles donnèrent beaucoup d'indices à Harry : premièrement que ceux qui l'attendaient en bas étaient du monde magique, deuxièmement qu'ils n'étaient pas très patients et troisièmement que leurs intentions n'étaient pas forcément bonnes mais cette dernière restait quand même a vérifier. Le premier inconnu se retourna pour calmer celui qui s'était énervé.

-Du calme ! (puis à Vernon) C'est de la part du professeur Dumbledore

Vernon : Je n'ai que faire de ce « professeur » il n'y a personne ici à part ma famille et mon patron, alors partez !

-Bien,(aux autres) messieurs je crains que nous n'ayons d'autres choix que d'accepter l'opinion qui a été présentée devant nous...

Vernon : ah !

-...et de fouiller toute la maison contre le gré de leurs occupants !

Vernon : Quoi ?

Harry passa la tête dans le couloir juste pour voir les Durleys et leur patron se faire immobiliser par 8 inconnus dont la carrure physique ne laissait guère le choix à Harry : s'ils devaient combattre, ce serait par la magie, il vit les 8 inconnus fouiller tout le rez-de-chaussée

-Il n'est pas là !

-Allons voir à l'étage, Alan, Duke, restez près des moldus, moi et les autres on va voir à l'étage.

Les 6 autres montèrent lentement les marches en se rapprochant inexorablement de la chambre de Harry quand soudain :

-Il est ici ! Il est à l'étage !

Ne pouvant plus se cacher, Harry décida de passer à l'action en faisant ce que n'importe qui aurait décidé de faire : foncer dans le tas !

Harry : Stupefix !

Le sort atteignit de plein fouet l'homme qui, au lieu de se tenir immobile, fut pris de convulsions pendant un instant ou deux et se releva en regardant Harry de ses yeux noirs.

-Voici donc le célèbre Harry potter, le maître sera content.

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit Harry se retrouva pris au bras par l'homme qui l'entraîna dans les escaliers mais il s'arrêta au sommet des escaliers comme frappé par un stupefix et regardait fixement une personne jeune, maigre, les cheveux noirs, les mains se terminant par de très longs ongles se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Encore toi, Vlad, combien de fois devrons nous te tuer ?

Vlad : Il semblerait que j'ai plus de chance que toi, Gregory.

Quand le prénommé Vlad posa les yeux sur Harry, ce ne fut pas une envie de meurtre non dissimulée que Harry vit mais une certaine malice dans les yeux de l'homme apparemment âgé d'une trentaine d'années.

Vlad : Relâches le, Gregory, c'est une affaire entre toi et moi !

Gregory : Mais tu ne sais dont pas que je suis au service d'un nouveau maître bien plus puissant que tous les autres et nous.

Vlad : Tu changes de maître aussi souvent que de chemises, alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire.

Gregory : La dernière fois, c'était bien toi qui as tué mon dernier maître, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à tuer lord Voldemort.

Vlad : Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais tuer Voldemort... jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allie avec les gens de notre race.

Gregory : Tu n'as jamais voulu suivre les décisions du conseil !

Vlad : Le conseil n'est qu'une bande de vieillards obsédés de connaître tous les moyens qui peuvent leur fournir du sang en grande quantité !

Gregory : Laisses moi passer ou...

Vlad : Ou quoi ?

Gregory : ... ou on tue le gamin !

Vlad : Comment ça « on » ? Regardes un peu autour de toi !

Gregory examina la pièce avant de se rendre compte que ses compagnons d'armes n'étaient plus que des tas de cendres éparpillés dans la maison à des endroits divers.

Vlad : Toujours aussi peu observateur à ce que je vois, alors maintenant tu relâches le gosse ou je te bute.

Gregory : Avec quoi ? De simples flingues moldus.

Vlad : J'avoue que normalement ce n'est pas ce que je choisirais mais les chasseurs se sont bien adaptés, alors ce n'est pas un simple flingue que j'ai là : eau bénite et extrait d'ail, tu veux essayer ? Je peux t'assurer que c'est douloureux, vu la façon dont tes amis se sont contorsionnés

Gregory : Pas aujourd'hui, mais n'oublies pas qu'entre toi et moi il y a le petit.

Vlad : Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pris le risque de venir seul ?

Aurors : Stupefix!

Gregory : Argh !

Quand ledit Grégory s'écroula cette fois vraiment touché par le sort Harry put voir 3 Aurors les baguettes tendues vers l'avant tandis que Vlad s'avançait vers le corps inerte de Gregory

Vlad : Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là hein ? Euh Harry Potter je présume ?

Harry : Vous êtes bien la seule personne a douter de mon identité, mais vous êtes qui ?

Vlad : Je m'appelle vlad Dracula.

Harry : QUOI ? ! Le prince Dracula. Je pensais que ç'était un personnage de fiction.

Vlad : eh bien non, je suis bien là, j'ai été envoyé pour te protéger.

Harry : Contre quoi ?

Vlad : Contre ça !

Et sur ce il désigna le dénommé Gregory d'un mouvement de la tête.

Harry : J'ai déjà eu affaire aux mangemorts !

Vlad : oh oui ça se voit mais pas contre ce genre là de mangemorts.

Devant l'incrédulité de Harry il se dirigea vers la tête du stupéfixé pour montrer à Harry les 2 canines hypertrophiées. (l'inverse d'atrophié, au cas où vous sauriez pas)

Harry : Mais c quoi ça ?

Vlad : « Ca » comme tu dis c'est un vampire qui, s'il ne dépendait pas de Voldemort, t'aurait sûrement mordu.

Harry : Monsieur vlad ?

Vlad : Tu m'appeler Dracula tout simplement.

Harry : Vous pouvez me dire qui vous a envoyé.

Vlad : A ton avis, le professeur Dumbledore.

Et pour mieux comprendre les circonstances je laisse la parole au prince Dracula lui-même

Merci, cher auteur. Je vais pouvoir commencer mon récit, j'étais dans mon manoir en Angleterre (je sais pas pourquoi mais il se passe tout plein de trucs là-bas) à regarder la télé (que vouliez vous que je fasse d'autre ?) Quand un de mes serviteurs s'approcha en courant.

Serviteur : Maître, un vieil homme désire vous voir.

Vlad : Si c'est encore un inspecteur des impôts, je le vire à coups de pieds au cul ! (Monsieur Auctor, je vous serais reconnaissant de me rendre l'ordinateur ! auctor : pff... jamais content ) Faites-le entrer quand même. (C'est déjà mieux)

Serviteur : Bien maître !

Et peu après, lorsque je fis la rencontre de ce vieil homme, quoique assez bien préservé pour son âge. (Auctor : Tu t'es vu dans un miroir ? Dracula : oui et je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'était beau !auctor : et ta tête, ça va, elle arrive encore à passer la porte)

Vlad : Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ?

Dumbledore(rassurez-moi, vous aviez deviné ?) : Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, je dirige une école de magie.

Vlad : Je ne crois pas à la magie.

Dumbledore : Je croyais pourtant les vampires plus réceptifs à la magie que les humains ?

Cette déclaration rendit l'homme en face de moi des plus intéressants, bien qu'il l'était déjà auparavant.

Vlad : Que voulez-vous exactement puisque vous savez déjà des choses sur moi ?

Dumbledore : J'aimerai que vous acceptiez de prendre le poste de professeur de DCFM pour nous aider à protéger l'école depuis que Voldemort s'est allié aux gens de votre race.

Vlad : Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je vais accepter de me battre contre des gens de ma race ?

Dumbledore : Parce que vous avez déjà combattu bon nombre de vampires, que vous n'aimez pas Voldemort et que vous désapprouvez les décisions du conseil vampirique ?

Vlad, convaincu : Laissez moi préparer mes affaires et j'arrive.

Ce fut après avoir pris quelques sacs d'affaires, dont un rempli de ma terre natale (plus tard, vous saurez pourquoi ! bocoup, bocoup, bocoup plus tard), que je redescendit dans le hall pour trouver Dumbledore en train de regarder avec une curiosité non feinte les ornements de la pièce.

Dumbledore : Nous pouvons partir quand vous voudrez.

Vlad : Je suppose que nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

Dumbledore : Exactement !

A SUIVRE ! ! !

(1) Hum, que je vous explique : Il faut voir la théorie d'un écrivain Fred, non pas Weasley mais Saberhagen qui a pris Dracula et Sherlock Homes et en a fait des cousins éloignés !

Auctor : Bon allez maintenant t gentil Dracula tu reposes ce clavier

Vlad : Mais pourquoi ?

Shinji, s'étant incrustée dans l'histoire : Parce que chapitre fini ? Parce que le soleil se lève ?

Vlad : M'en fout du soleil g de l'écran total indice 3 millions XXL 60

Auctor : Et ça protège des U.V. ?

Vlad : Vaudrait mieux pour le prix que ça m'a coûté.

Shinji(très intéressée) : Tu me la refiles ?

Vlad : Peut être, t'as deux cent litres de sang sur toi ?

Auctor : Tu les trouves où toi ? Tu es hemoglobophile(cherchez pas g inventé...comment ça vous n'aviez pas l'intention de chercher) ou quoi !

Vlad : Bien sur : vampire !

Auctor : mouais, Shinji arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, et toi faut que t'arrêtes de boire autant : Tu vas nous chier du boudin si tu continue !

Vlad : Vous oubliez pas les lecteurs un peu là ?

Auctor et Shinji : Quoi y sont encore là ? Ou en vie au choix ! - Bon ben review ! ! ! DRACULA LACHES CE CHAT !

Ugo : Miaou ?

Auctor : bon allez reviews quoi, c pas parce que je suis là qu'il faut pas en laisser !

Shinji : ouais soyez sympas, c pas parce qu'il est nul qu'il faut rien mettre !

Auctor : QUOI ! ET C KI KI A EU CETTE PUT D'IDEE

Vlad, jouant les commentateurs : MAGNIFIQUE ACTION DE SHINJI QUI MET UN UPPERCUT SPECTACULAIRE DANS LA TRONCHE A AUCTOR

Auctor : TU VAS CREVER... PAGES JAUNES 423 ! ! !

Pages jaunes 423 : PAGES JAUNES 423 : ARMURERIE !

Auctor : CREVES ! ! !

Shinji : WOOOUUUAAAAHHHHH ! ! !

Vlad : on dirait moi et mon frère, Radu, que j'enfermerais pour l'éternité dans un cercueil d'ailleurs.

BYE BYE ! ! !


End file.
